


Trinity Blowjob

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: This is a story written a little while back simply of Trinity giving a blowjob.
Kudos: 7





	Trinity Blowjob

A sharp gasp escaped from Trinity's lips as her back arched off of the bed she had been placed on. The feeling of her lover's fingers sinking into the soft skin of her left breast sent a shock of pure pleasure through her body. And as her body arched, her head pressed against the bed, she was greeted with the sight of her lover using his other hand to strip himself of his boxers. His free hand pulling the fabric low enough for his cock to spring out of his confines sent Trinity's heart racing. And the fact that it smacked right down onto her soft lips caused her heart to skip a beat.

She had been told that sex could be exciting and arousing, but she hadn't expected to feel like this.  _ Her body tingled all over, her breasts felt sensitive with her partner's hand squeezing them, and her pussy ached to be filled simply from the sight of his cock hanging in her face. _ Combine that with the powerful scent of musk that assaulted her nostrils and the taste of his cock as she pressed a few gentle kisses against it and Trinity couldn't believe she had never done something like this before.

_ Her breath hitched in her neck as she felt her partner's hand move to her stomach, pushing her back down onto the bed with a gentle thud. _ But she didn't mind one bit. Not when him pushing her down angled his cock perfectly to almost push into her mouth. All Trinity had to do was lean her head upward a little bit and-

Her senses were suddenly invaded by a powerful taste that perfectly matched the scent that started to stain her mind. And she was immediately in love with it, her body shuddering in bliss as she felt him throb against her tongue. Trinity quickly started to move her head up toward her lover's pelvis, taking inch after inch into her mouth and her throat. To her surprise, she didn't gag when his dick started to invade her neck.  _ But that only pushed her to move faster as his hand started to glide down her body and toward her awaiting pussy. _

Before she knew it, Trinity found herself bobbing her head up and down the length of her lover’s shaft. She kept her tongue firmly pressed against the upper side of the member as she took each and every inch of it in stride, happy to have such a strong taste on her tongue while his fingertips danced along her skin. Moving from her stomach down to her thighs and back up toward her breasts, Trinity didn’t know if he was trying to tease her or if he was going to do something with her body. But she couldn’t bring herself to care as her mind was clouded by the taste, feeling, and the scent of his cock buried in her throat.

Something about the powerful scent and taste pushed Trinity to move her head up and down his length at a more eager pace. In the position that she was in, she couldn’t bob her head in the same way that her instinct demanded. But she made do by keeping her soft lips wrapped around his cock while carefully bringing one of her hands to his hips. And when she gained a firm hold on his left hip, Trinity stopped moving her head entirely and instead started to pull him down toward her.

_ Her body remained still, her back arched off of the bed once again, her eyes locked on her partner’s heavy balls, and her throat snug around his shaft.  _ All while she started to pull him back and forth to get him to thrust into her face. At the same time, Trinity found herself gasping when his fingers started to tease and trace the folds of her pussy. She wanted to squeal around his cock, pleasure and anticipation coursing through her, but the sound that left her was incredibly muffled. Not that it stopped her from enjoying the sensation of him touching such a sensitive spot on her body.

However, before Trinity could work her lover into a rhythm that she was happy with, he started to take control of the situation. Two of his fingers carefully plunged into her pussy while his thumb continued to tease her slit, his cock started to move at his own pace rather than the one she was working herself into. He didn’t fill her mouth with his cock at a pace that would hurt her,  _ but Trinity found herself more excited than before when he took control away from her. _ Her breath hitched in her neck when she felt him start to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

Before she knew it, Trinity found her body flooded with pleasure and bliss. The sensation of two fingers exploring her tight and previously untouched inner walls while her lover’s cock plunged into her throat and filled her mouth was enough to make her writhe in place on the bed. She didn’t want to admit it while in her position, not that she could with her mouth full, but she knew that he was making her fully submit to him and his desires. The fact that his free hand remained on the bed, ready to pin her down if he wanted. The fact that he rocked his hips at a pace faster and slightly rougher than she had tried to make. And the fact that his fingers explored her pussy  _ when he was ready for them to _ and not when she wanted at the start.

Of course, Trinity didn’t care one bit as she felt his cock throb against her tongue, causing her heart so skip a beat once again. She didn’t know if he was going to cum or if he was going to hold back for as long as he could. Either option was exciting for her because she knew that he was going to make her swallow down every single drop of his seed. And the realization that  _ he was going to make her caused her inner walls to tighten around his fingers in excitement. _ The lack of control that she felt over the situation caused Trinity to moan quietly around his shaft while he steadily molded her throat to the shape of his cock.

With the pleasure that coursed through her body, Trinity found herself moaning around her partner’s shaft the longer it remained in her throat. And she found it to be to her benefit as her moans caused her throat to vibrate along his shaft and bring him even more pleasure than she already was. As he pulled his hips back, causing his member to pop out of her mouth, some part of Trinity hoped that he would cum right then and there and paint her face in his seed.  _ Though, she also wanted him to turn her around and fill her pussy just like he had filled her mouth. _ She didn’t know just what he had in mind when he pressed the length of his member against her lips and started to rock his hips once again, but she was excited for whatever he wanted to do to her. Especially with how much it caused her inner walls to ache in bliss from simply imagining him cumming on her face and her body.

After a blissful moment of him rubbing his shaft against her face, Trinity felt him throb and cum without any warning. Rope after rope of his thick and hot seed splattered along her body. Some of it stretched from between her breasts down to her thighs, some of it painted her breasts and her nipples white with his cum, and the last few ropes were the ones that excited her the most. As she gasped and writhed in pleasure during his orgasm, Trinity watched him pull his hips back and stroke the last few ropes of his seed onto his face.  _ Her glasses, her lips, and her neck were quickly and easily painted in his seed, blurring her vision and making her giggle blissfully in the process. _

Both of them panted and relished in the moment that they were sharing. Though, Trinity knew that she was feeling more pleasure than he was due to his fingers continuing to plunge in and out of her tight pussy without remorse, almost as if he was trying to keep her excited for something that was to come. However, as she sat there, waiting to see what he would do next, listening to him pant and groan due to her work, Trinity couldn’t help but find herself fascinated with how his cock throbbed above her face. She quickly lifted her head off of the bed and placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses against his shaft before slowly making her way to his balls, taking one into his mouth and loving the way his fingers suddenly stiffened inside of her.


End file.
